Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for cooling intake air temperature of a vehicle engine, and a method using the same.
Description of Related Art
Driving performance and fuel efficiency of a vehicle engine is generally influenced by temperature of air supplied to the engine.
That is, as intake air temperature reaches room temperature, density of air increases and therefore a throttle opening angle decreases. Accordingly, an amount of intake air decreases and fuel usage is reduced, resulting in improved fuel efficiency. In addition, under a full-load condition of the vehicle, torque can be improved since an amount of intake air increases as density of air increases.
As such, in order to decrease the intake air temperature, an inlet opening of an intake system should be opened to the atmosphere while having a large area and being straightly formed.
However, an increase in the area of the inlet opening causes radiated sound to deteriorate, and has an adverse effect on silencing indoor noise.
Further, when the inlet opening of the intake system occupies a large area and is straightly formed, foreign materials may be introduced therein, thereby having an adverse effect on driving stability and durability of the engine.
Accordingly, a new structure for improving fuel efficiency and durability of the vehicle without affecting the driving stability and the durability performance of the engine is required.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.